Full Armor Unicorn Gundam
RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam (RX-0 フルアーマー・ユニコーンガンダム) is an "upgrade" of the Unicorn Gundam. The plan for the Full Armor was developed by Takuya Irei, one of Banagher's fellow students and a mechanic aboard the Nahel Argama. Unlike other Full Armor upgrades, Unicorn's Full Armor version attaches a ridiculous amount of heavy ordinance to the mobile suit's frame as well as two additional shields. Despite the large amount of weapons, the Unicorn retains its original mobility due to the addition of a pair of large propellant tanks. Thanks to Banagher's true awakening of his Newtype powers, the Unicorn's Psycoframe takes on a green glow rather than its original red; he can also use the mobile suit's own shields as funnels that can attack and defend. Battle Data Moveset Dynasty Warriors: Gundam Reborn Moveset As the Full Armor Unicorn discards its weapons from using certain charge attacks, its moveset will change over time, gaining new charge attacks. Stationary (All weapons) : : Fires a rapid stream of bullets from two of the twin beam gatlings :Hold : Reverse flips and attacks with a barrage of gatling fire and missile barrages, with a single anti-ship missile creating a small explosion. : , : Fires a stream of bullet fire from its twin beam gatling and missile barrages while firing off an anti-ship missile. Can only be used twice and becomes a C3 attack after the first use. : , (Second version): Pop-up slash with the beam javelin and fires with a beam magnum. : : Two large propellant tanks attach themselves to Unicorn's rear, propelling it forward with two beam sabers held in front of it in a cross fashion while ramming into enemies. Later ejects the tanks and destroys them with a beam magnum shot to create a large explosion :Hold : Fires all of its missiles and bazooka rounds to create a hail of damaging explosions before releasing a massive i-Field burst of energy. Restores C2 usage. Stationary (Gatlings and bazookas) :Hold : Same as with all weapons, but lacks the missiles. Used in all forms up to base form. : , : Pop-up slash with the beam javelin and fires with a beam magnum. : , , : Grabs onto an enemy and flies forward to ram into other enemies before kicking them away. : , , , : Fires one last anti-ship missile before grabbing both of its bazookas and firing a barrage and tossing them away. Hold to complete the attack. : : Two large propellant tanks attach themselves to Unicorn's rear, propelling it forward with two beam sabers held in front of it in a cross fashion while ramming into enemies. Later ejects the tanks and destroys them with a beam magnum shot to create a large explosion :Hold : Releases a massive burst of energy. Restores all weapons Stationary (Gatlings only) : , : Pop-up slash with the beam javelin and fires with a beam magnum. : , , : Grabs onto an enemy and flies forward to ram into other enemies before kicking them away. : , , , : Two downward slashes with the beam javelins. : , , , , : Fires a prolonged stream of gunfire from one of its beam gatling guns. Holding down and letting the attack finish will turn the shield attached to the gatling into a rotating barrier that protects the player from beam shots. : : Two large propellant tanks attach themselves to Unicorn's rear, propelling it forward with two beam sabers held in front of it in a cross fashion while ramming into enemies. Later ejects the tanks and destroys them with a beam magnum shot to create a large explosion. :Hold : Releases a massive burst of energy. Restores all weapons. Stationary (Double gatlings) : , : Pop-up slash with the beam javelin and fires with a beam magnum. : , , : Grabs onto an enemy and flies forward to ram into other enemies before kicking them away. : , , , : Two downward slashes with the beam javelins. : , , , , : Rising flip kick. : , , , , , : Spins into the air raining gunfire from above at the ground. Holding down and letting the attack finish will transform the other shields to form a complete barrier. : : Two large propellant tanks attach themselves to Unicorn's rear, propelling it forward with two beam sabers held in front of it in a cross fashion while ramming into enemies. Later ejects the tanks and destroys them with a beam magnum shot to create a large explosion :Hold : Releases a massive burst of energy. Restores all weapons Stationary (Base form) : : Fires a beam magnum. Can shoot up to five times. :Hold : Fires a stronger beam magnum shot. : , : Pop-up slash with the beam javelin and fires with a beam magnum. : , , : Grabs onto an enemy and flies forward to ram into other enemies before kicking them away. : , , , : Two downward slashes with the beam javelins. : , , , , : Rising flip kick. : , , , , , : Flies forward with its arm extended in front of it while spinning a beam javelin like a windmill. Holding down will eventually have it finish off the attack with a beam magnum shot : : Two large propellant tanks attach themselves to Unicorn's rear, propelling it forward with two beam sabers held in front of it in a cross fashion while ramming into enemies. Later ejects the tanks and destroys them with a beam magnum shot to create a large explosion. :Hold : Releases a massive burst of energy. Restores all weapons. Aerial/Dashing (All forms) : , : Tosses its beam javelins a short distance in front of it like boomerangs. : : Rides on a Base Jabber while firing shots from its beam magnum at a semi-automatic rate before hopping off. NT-D Mode (Burst Mode, Stationary) : , , , , , , , , , : A series of diagonal slashes with its beam javelins, ending in a cross slash. : , : The three shields detach from the Unicorn and rotate around it while firing streams of gunfire with the beam magnums to create a cyclone of damaging shots. Holding while letting the attack finish will eventually have the shields converge and form a temporary barrier in front of it before finishing off with a beam magnum shot. Draws in all enemies for maximum effect. NT-D Mode (Burst Mode, Aerial/Dashing) : , : Releases a massive burst of energy, identical to the Charged SP attack. Special Equipment In the fourth title, all mobile suits use a Burst Mode rather than passive special equipment. Burst Mode *'Destroy Mode': Transforms the Unicorn into its Destroy Mode. All weapons are restored upon activation if they were used up. External Links *Gundam Wiki page Category: Mobile Suits